As in the quality and energy efficiency of light sources such as LEDs have improved, production costs have gone down. LEDs and other types of light sources are becoming commonly used in area lighting applications.
LEDs generally emit light in a lambertian pattern. To direct the light from an LED in a pre-determined direction, it is a usual practice to capture at least low angle light from the LED with an optic, such as a refracting element or a reflector directing this light in a predetermined direction and pattern. Refracting optics in the form of lenses are commonly used to control and direct light from LEDs. A common practice is to support the lens using the body of the LED device or the printed circuit board (PCB) on which the LED device is mounted, using support legs or other means. Each optical lens is usually affixed separately to the LED device or to the PCB, and in an irreversible manner, such that removal of an improperly installed lens to a light board is time consuming and can result in breaking the legs of the support means when removing it from the light board.
LED reflectors are typically positioned about the base end of the LED, and generally reflect light emitted from the LED only at lower emission angles. Reflectors generally do not reflect light emitted from the LED at high emission angles (that is, low angles relative to nadir), as can and do refractor lenses. In many LED lighting applications, there is no or less need to control the light emitted at high emission angles proximate nadir, wherein reflectors are well suited.
LEDs are finding increased use in a wide variety of lighting, including parking and street lighting, outdoor billboards and signage, indicator and safety lighting, and work and specific area lighting. The positioning, shaping, and orientation of LEDs used in such lighting can vary widely depending upon the type of service and the specific lighting needs of a project.
Reflectors for individual light sources, such as LEDs have in the past been constructed of plastic according to conventional plastic molding techniques. As is well known, the individual part molds used to form the specific molded part in plastic molding machines have a high initial or up-front capital cost, and do not lend themselves to minor changes in the orientation, size or shape of features in the molded part. Each time a part of a different size, orientation, or shape is needed, a new mold is required, with its associated high initial capital cost. To provide a reflective finish to the reflecting surface, the molded reflector was typically coated with a highly reflective metallized material, such as aluminum.
There remains a need to provide improved and effective means for incorporating light sources into lighting apparati and luminaries, and in particular, for forming highly reflective surfaces for reflecting low angle light from LEDs and other light sources.